


Four rings Greg gave Molly... and one she gave him

by WastingYourGum



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SRPB Fifth round prompt "Ring" - exactly as the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four rings Greg gave Molly... and one she gave him

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the appalling cliché in the first part but it fitted so well...

**I.**

Greg smiled as Molly handed him the autopsy report. "Thanks for this Molly. If nothing else it'll keep you-know-who off my back for a bit longer."

"He was right about the fingernails though." Molly leaned in close, flipped open the manilla folder in Greg's hands and pointed to the notes in her small neat handwriting at the bottom.

* _growl_ *

They both stood perfectly still. Molly's face went bright pink.

"Was… was that your stomach?" Greg asked with a barely suppressed laugh.

"I'm so sorry. It's been going like a fair in here this morning…"

"Molly…"

"And I was late leaving the house so I didn't have a chance to grab breakfast and…"

"Molly…"

"Then the vending machine down stairs was broken and.."

"Molly." Greg put his hand on her arm. "You think I don't know what it's like to skip meals 'cause you're busy?" He rummaged in the pocket of his overcoat and drew out a brown paper bag. "Here."

She took it and peered inside to find a large, chocolate-iced doughnut.

"Oh, I can't… I mean, that's yours and.."

"Don't be daft. I'll just grab another on the way back to the Yard. Honestly, take it - with my compliments."

"That's very kind, thank you."

For some reason Greg was the one who had gone slightly pink now. "You're welcome. And thanks again for this." He held up the report. "I better get it to His Nibs before he starts terrorising my new DC."

Molly clenched her hands into fists in the pockets of her lab coat where he couldn't see them and took the plunge.

"Greg? Would you like to get a coffee sometime - so I can buy you something in return?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know - but I'd like to."

"Oh." He smiled shyly and it was like the sun coming out. "That would be… that would be really nice."

"Tomorrow? About 4?"

"Yeah - I'll meet you… here?"

"Here's fine. See you then."

"Great." He headed for the door again. "I'd better… y'know."

"Go save your DC from Sherlock."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the door closed behind him Molly uncurled one fist, punched the air with the other, took 10 seconds to grin her head off and went back to work...

* * *

 

**II.**

"Molly? Molly? Pick up if you're there…

"Shit.

"OK, look - Sherlock found that trafficking gang we've been after but things got a little hairy. Please _please_ don't worry. We're all fine. Everybody's fine. Well not the gang but me, John and Sherlock - we're all fine. And the girls they were holding - they're all fine too. I got a bit of a bump on the head but it looks way worse than it is - I'm not even concussed. Sherlock got a bloodied nose and John's limping a bit but…

"Anyway, there were some news cameras there when we came out so I thought I'd give you a quick ring just in case you saw it on the TV or something before I got a chance to talk to you. And I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel dinner - it's probably going to be a late one. Especially once Interpol start sticking their oar in.

"I hope you get this. I just wanted to let you know I'm OK and… I love you, Molls."

"Greg! Greg - oh my God! Sorry - I was in the shower! Are you alright? Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah - yeah, I'm fine. All the better for hearing you though… Look I'm sorry about dinner..."

"Stuff the dinner! Tell me where you are - I'll be right over…"

 

* * *

 

**III.**

It wasn't an anniversary or anything but the restaurant was a bit of a step up from the places where they usually ate out. Molly was basking in the glow of good food, good wine and wonderful company - and eagerly anticipating dessert.

"I know why we're here," she told him over the dining table.

Greg coughed and choked on the mouthful of wine he'd just taken in. He quickly grabbed his napkin and wiped his chin. "You do?"

"You got that promotion, didn't you? I heard Sally talking to someone else about it when I came to meet you. I'm so proud of you."

"No, I mean yes, I did - and thank you - but that's not…" Greg twisted his napkin in his hands and couldn't seem to lift his gaze from the table. He took a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly. "Molly…"

"Yes?"

She thought he was going to continue addressing himself to the salt shaker but he looked up and she was reminded yet again of how much she loved him and his big brown expressive eyes, so full of warmth and… fear?

"Greg? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing in the whole world. Far from it. I just…"

He reached into his pocket - and with that simple gesture she knew exactly what he was about to do.

The ring box looked impossibly small in his large hand but when he opened it, the ring itself looked huge, it filled her whole vision.

He slid off his seat and onto one knee beside the table. "Molly, you've made me happier than I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Greg, _yes_." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him through suddenly misty eyes.

There was a scattering of applause from the restaurant's other patrons.

Neither of them heard it...

 

* * *

 

**IV.**

Greg could barely get the words out around the enormous smile he'd been wearing ever since he'd laid eyes on Molly as she walked up the aisle. He took her hand and slid the plain gold band onto her finger.

"Molly, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you…"

 

* * *

**+1**

"Do you trust me?"

"Molls, I just let you tie me to the bed, what do you think?"

She lightly flicked her fingernail against his nipple, provoking a small yelp and a large grin. "Cheeky. We both you know you could get out of this in 2 seconds flat." She reached over to the bedside table and picked up an eyemask. "Just for that I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing next." 

"Aw come on, I was joking…" he whined.

"Nope. Bad boys don't get to see what's coming." She fitted it over his head, making sure the elastic wouldn't hurt his ears.

She shimmied back down his thighs and reached for her dressing gown, draped over the end of the bed. She took out the small box she'd concealed in the pocket and opened it before removing its contents.

"What are you up to?" he asked, still smiling.

She ran one fingernail down the trail of dark hair from his belly button and then wrapped her hand around his cock - it was filling out and growing hard. He gasped at the sudden contact.

"I'm making sure that you don't get to have your fun until I've had mine." She placed the lubricated silicone ring at the tip of his cock and pushed it down the shaft until it nestled snugly at the base.

"Is.. is that..?"

"Mm-hmm… there. Does that feel OK?"

"God yes, Molls, it feels amazing."

"Good - let me know if that changes." She leaned over and ran her tongue up his length then kissed a bead of pre-come leaking from the tip. "Mm, tasty."

Greg threw his head back and his hips lifted up off the bed. "Jesus Christ!"

"Ah, ah, ah… down boy." Molly pushed his hips back down then sat up on her knees and, as slowly as she could, lowered herself down onto him.

"Oh God… You are a wicked _wicked_ woman."

"Must be why you love me."

"I do - I love you so much."

"I love you too... Now, shut up and let me use you."

"Yes, Mrs Lestrade..."


End file.
